madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Madness Combat 2: Redeemer
Madness Combat 2: Redeemer is the second installment in the series and the first installment of the Sheriff Saga. It was released on January 15th, 2003. Plot A black screen displays the sentence: "There was a man who sought the Sheriff...." It then shows the infamous intro for the very first time: "Somewhere in Nevada" Hank initiates his next massacre by strangling the very first, unsuspecting guardsman with a fiber wire. Through stealth-aimed movement he makes his way to a building's roof, covered with more unaware guards to kill. As Hank advances he guides himself to his goal with a "Sheriff tracker," which appears to be a heartbeat-sensing radar display device for tracking his final victim, the Sheriff. Once he notes the Sheriff is right below him, Hank prepares to breach... Hank draws a Frag grenade from his pocket and blows a hole into the roof he's standing on for and surprise-attack. The sheriff, in a sudden rush of panic, flees through the door to his left and fires a shot in the intruder's direction while doing so, only to miss Hank and hit one of his guardsmen. Through swift moves of melee and firearm-violence, Hank finishes off every single retaliating grunt in the room as well as 13 others who enter one by one. Hank advances, armed with a shotgun he took from one of the dead grunts. As Hank passes through the door, Jesus enters unnotedly. When the Sheriff spots Hank entering the room, who made his way past multiple armed men, he runs into the elevator. And out the elevator, more guardsmen enter, only to be slain by Hank's bare hands. From the other direction, Tricky the Clown, armed with an M16 with a grenade launcher attachment, and a small squad of guards enter. Hank defeats the grunts, disarms Tricky and executes the clown with his own assault rifle. Jesus immediately enters and prepares to overpower Hank with his supernatural forces. When Hank is about to shoot him, Jesus telepathically pushes him to the other end of the room and then resurrects the departed enemies as zombies, except for Tricky. As Hank massacres the zombies, Jesus leaves the room. After murdering the zombies, as well as more grunts who enter the room, Hank enters the elevator. Two grunts jump onto the elevator and try to take out Hank, The second grunt welds a hole into the roof of the elevator so the first grunt can fire at Hank. Hank shoots at the grunt, who ends up missing end killing the welder. A third grunt jumps onto the elevator, and throws in a frag grenade, only for the grenade to be returned to the grunts, which kills them. Two more grunts jump onto and into the elevator as well, and killed just as easily as the preceding three. Hank jumps onto the roof of the elevator to avoid the gunfire from several grunts outside of the elevator. They then enter the elevator and Hank kills one of the grunts inside and then shoots the cables, killing those inside the elevator. Hank then climbs the broken cable and making his way through multiple rooms on a higher floor, Hank slays every grunt to stand in his way. Instead of murdering the last one, Hank disarms and interrogates him to find the Sheriff before knocking him out. Hank advances, dispatches more guards, and picks up two PPK handguns in the process before advancing to the Sheriff's office. As soon as Hank leaves the room, Jesus enters with a Desert Eagle. Now Hank enters a final room, where the Sheriff is situated with two armed bodyguards. As soon as the door opens, the Sheriff covers behind the desk and Hank quickly shoots the bodyguards. The Sheriff, wielding a PPK, attempts to shoot Hank in a surprise attack, but Hank disarms him. Hank pins the frightened Sheriff against the wall. While Hank is pointing his dual PPKs at the Sheriff, Jesus appears from behind and shoots Hank in the head with a Desert Eagle. The screen turns black, and a text appears: Moral: Don't try to shoot the sheriff. Body count: 80 Weapons Image: Baton MC2.png|Baton Image: Deagle MC2.png|Desert Eagle Image: Fiber.png|Fiber wire Image: Grenade MC2.png|Frag grenade Image: G36 MC2.png|G36 Image:Knife MC2.png|Iron knife Image: M16 MC2.png|M16 / M203 Image: Shotgun MC3.png|Mossberg 500 Image: PPK_MC2.png|PPK Image: M3 MC2.png|Tec-9 Trivia *This episode is the the first episode with blood in it, though not very realistic. *In this episode Hank dies for the very first time. *If fans didn't want the series to go on, the series would have ended right here. Fortunately, it was a hit, and Krinkels immediately began work on the next sequel. *In the Old Version there was a part taken out entirely, where Hank checks his Sheriff Tracker again, then throws a grenade at the roof above the Sheriff. *Tricky was shot multiple times by Hank in this episode. However, in the following episode, he appears to have no wounds whatsoever. Category:Madness Combat episodes Category:Animations